<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Moments by Odalis88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544129">Stolen Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88'>Odalis88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Willie have continued seeing each other after the events of season 1, but they have to fly under the radar or risk Caleb's wrath on Willie. The boys take their relationship to a new level.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex never had enough time with Willie. After he and his band mates had thwarted Caleb’s plan to bring them into the Hollywood Ghost Club by force, there was an unofficial Cold War happening between their two camps. Willie was technically his enemy, though not by choice. Caleb owned Willie’s soul and had ultimate say in his fate. </p><p>More stressful than the hostilities between the band and Caleb, was the war raging inside himself. Willie risked his very existence by continuing to see him and it hurt in places Alex hadn’t even known existed. If he were a better person, he would end it, make a clean break so Willie could be safe. But every time he fell into the deep wells of his eyes, saw the mischievous curl of his lips, Alex faltered. How could he give up the only person who had ever looked at him the way Willie did? No one in life or death had made Alex feel this way – secure, peaceful, electrified, alive, and a million other things he couldn’t even put into words. </p><p>Willie covered Alex’s right hand with his left and leaned his head on Alex’s shoulder, breaking into his anxious thoughts. They sat on a vista at Runyon Canyon, watching the sunset over West Hollywood. Alex had never hiked here when he was alive, but it was one of his favorite places to come now that he could simply poof himself to the end of the trail, enjoying all the beauty the park had to offer with none of the hard work lifers had to expend to appreciate it. </p><p>“You’re thinking too loud,” Willie admonished in his soft voice, squeezing his hand firmly. </p><p>“Oh, I’m just thinking about how I’m the most selfish person in existence. No big deal.”</p><p>Willie chuckled. “I know for a fact that’s not true.”</p><p>“When I think about what Caleb would do to you if he knew you were still seeing me –”</p><p>“I’m here by my choice,” Willie said firmly, interrupting his anxiety-spiral. “I like being with you.” He cupped Alex’s face in his hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Stop thinking about Caleb and what might happen in the future. What do you want right now, right this second?”</p><p>Alex answered instinctively, forgetting the threat looming over their necks like a guillotine and acted impulsively, selfishly. “<em>You</em>.” The next thing he knew, Willie’s lips were on his. The kiss ramped up in intensity quickly. When their relationship had first reached the physical stage, Alex had thought he could kiss him forever, slowly, languidly, just enjoying his lips and the tentative brush of fingertips exploring each other’s bodies. </p><p>Now, it wasn’t enough. Willie must have felt the same way because he soon climbed into Alex’s lap, knees straddling his hips. Alex groaned into the kiss. The weight of him felt incredible. His hands landed on Willie’s hips, then found their way beneath the hem of his T-shirt to span across the warm, smooth skin of his waist. </p><p>Willie pulled back just long enough to yank off Alex’s hoodie, which freed up access to his neck. </p><p>“Oh, god,” Alex moaned, tangling his fingers in the long strands of Willie’s hair. He was so absorbed in what those talented lips were doing, he completely missed that Willie had poofed them away from the overlook and into a more private location until he drew back to shed Willie’s jacket. </p><p>And then their surroundings disappeared again when Alex pulled his face back down into a fierce kiss. The pleasurable dipping sensation he had low in his belly every time Willie smiled at him was there, but magnified a hundred times. The pressure increased and his cock hardened painfully. He was about to reach down to adjust himself when Willie scooted up on his lap, pressing his own hardness against Alex’s. </p><p>Holding his gaze, Willie rolled his hips, causing both of them to moan. Alex’s hands flew to cup Willie’s ass, encouraging the continued motion. <em>Fuck</em>, it felt so good. </p><p>“Alex,” Willie’s voice shook a little in his desire – or maybe it was nerves. “Have you ever done this before?”</p><p>It was a struggle to form words past the sexual haze, but eventually Alex cleared his throat and said, “No. I had one real boyfriend before I died. Not serious. We never made it this far. You?”</p><p>“Yeah, but never with a guy. And never with anyone I lo-“ he paused and let out a shaky laugh. “Never with anyone I like as much as I like you.” He pressed the sweetest kiss to Alex’s lips, distracting Alex from his almost-slip. “Nothing happens that you don’t want. Say the word and I’ll stop. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”</p><p>How could his cheeks feel flushed? He was a ghost for fuck’s sake, but Alex didn’t pause to dwell on how his blood was pounding in his chest and in his groin when he was dead and technically had no blood flow. “I am uncomfortable, but I don’t want you to stop.” He laid down, pulling Willie with him, then planted his feet on the ground and pushed his hips up as best he could so Willie could feel his arousal. </p><p>Needing no further persuasion, Willie dove for his lips once again, hands pushing up Alex’s T-shirt and rolling his nipples between his fingers. </p><p><em>Fuck</em>, Alex thought he was going to explode. “Willie,” he panted against his boyfriend’s lips, “I need – I think I’m going to –”</p><p>“I know what you need,” Willie whispered raggedly. “I’m going to take care of you.” Then he was scooting down Alex’s body and fighting with the zipper on Alex’s jeans. </p><p>“Oh god,” Alex gasped when Willie pulled his throbbing cock out of his underwear. He thought he was going to embarrass himself by erupting that very second, but Willie wrapped his hand around the base and squeezed, firmly but not painfully, until the immediate need to shoot passed. </p><p>Willie took a minute to stroke him with his hand, sharp eyes observing his every muscle twitch and reaction, like he was etching this moment into his memory forever. He gathered a drop of precum onto the tip of his finger and brought it experimentally to his lips. Alex groaned at the sight. </p><p>“You taste sweeter than I expected.” Then Willie lowered his mouth to take the wet tip between his lips and all the air seemed to vanish from his lungs. </p><p>“Oh, fuck...” Alex’s body bucked without his permission, though he tried his damndest to stay still and let Willie have his way. In what felt like no time at all, he was on the edge again, but this time, Willie didn’t pull him back; he pushed Alex off the cliff and he was flying, shooting in Willie’s warm mouth. </p><p>Willie wrung every last ounce of pleasure from his body before drawing back, smiling wickedly down at him and gently tucking him back into his pants. It took Alex a long time to find his voice again, and even longer to form complete sentences. He’d never come that hard in his life, and certainly not in death. </p><p>“I feel... You are... That was incredible. Can I... I mean, I want to make you feel good too.”</p><p>Willie’s smile turned sweet and he crawled up Alex’s body to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Alex deepened the kiss, tasting himself on Willie’s tongue. It was hot as fuck. </p><p>“Next time, hotdog.” Alex gave the obligatory eye roll at the stupid nickname that refused to die, and Willie chuckled. “I think you’re too tired tonight.”</p><p>Alex wanted to protest, but maybe Willie was right. When he did give Willie oral for the first time, he wanted it to be amazing and right now he felt like his bones had been replaced with jelly. An idea dawned on him when he looked down to see Willie’s length straining against the zipper of his jeans. </p><p>“Can I watch you jerk off?” He asked, shyness creeping into his voice despite all his efforts to sound bold. Was that a strange thing to ask for? Would Willie think it was too weird and laugh at him?</p><p>But all his fears were burned away in an instant with a scorching kiss. “God, Alex, I want that,” he said, breathing heavily and settling himself on Alex’s lower stomach. He opened and pushed his jeans down just far enough to free his cock and Alex’s universe narrowed down to that throbbing column of flesh and the motion of Willie’s hand on it. Fuck, he was beautiful. </p><p>He didn’t realize he was gripping Willie’s thighs until Willie took one of Alex’s hands in his free one and led it to his chest. Alex took the hint and pinched and rolled the hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Willie groaned low in his throat and the hand stroking his cock got faster and before Alex could blink, Willie had found release. Milky white jets hit Alex’s stomach and T-shirt. </p><p>Willie collapsed on him, uncaring of the mess, and Alex held him while he caught his breath. Then, like a tsunami hitting with as much force as his orgasm had, came the realization that he was in love with Willie. </p><p>He couldn’t point to a specific moment that tipped him over, but he was suddenly absolutely, 100% certain. Equally certain was the knowledge that he could not tell him. Not now – maybe not ever. </p><p>Alex may not have much experience in these situations, but he thought that after sex was not the right moment to declare your love for the first time. Also, the more pressing problem: Caleb. They were trying to fly under the radar and this would definitely complicate their situation...</p><p>“Hey,” Willie lifted his head to look at him, dark eyes seeming to see right into his soul. “You’re thinking too loud.” Then he kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I'm not sure if I'll write more fics in this vein. My motivation is affected, in part, by reader feedback and whatever is going on in real life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>